The attack of slenderman
This is my first story on this wiki, there will be no oc's in this story. Hope you like it. Done by Dylan007. Warning there is some parts were there's doing to be bad words and some alcoholic beverages in this story. CHAPTER 1:the murder of 1999 A high school graduation party was taking place in adventure bay near were is now farmer yumis farm. It was the middle of the night when the party was still going on. All of the teens were watchig a horror movie about a mythological being called THE SLENDER MAN. "This movie is so over rated", said one of the teens. "you can say that again Todd", said another teen with a beer (please note that this was from 1999, teens were allowed yo have beer at there age, right?) Then out of no were the tv screen turned off with static. Then a few seconds later the power went off with everyone terrified on whats going on. "Wh-What just happened" said a girl with a scared voice. "illl go see if somthingg got caught on the powerlines. Be back in a few," said Todd. As he went to cheak the power lines he saw nothing caught on it. He then turned around and saw something in front of him. He then turned on his flash light and saw somthing he wishes to never see agian. "oh shit, SLENDERMAN," screamed Todd Todd fell on his knees and said," what do you want from me Slenderman" He then saw Slender mam's head coming and looking at him. Then he disappeared out of sight. He then walked into the house even though the power was out. and when he shut the door the power turned on. Todd was shocked on what he saw. His friends dead, stabbed, and torn apart and saw a note on the tv. Todd pick up the note and it read "SEE YOU IN 2015". CHAPTER 2: The Return it was a bright sunny day in adventure bay, Ryder and Chase were playing fechh at the pup park. ryder: ready chase: ready ryder: go fetch Chase then ran after ball and got it. He then saw a person really really sad. chase:hey whats wrong Todd:oh nothing it's just that this day is the same time that my friends died chase starts to cry:thatss kinda sad. Who killed them. Todd:oh you wontt believe me a whole lot of people dontt believe me. But I did get this from it Todd shows chase the paper he got in 1999 Chase: see you in 2015 but thats this year. Who's after you Todd answered:The Slender Man Chase was in shock that he was also attacked by the slender man Ryder then walked up to Todd over hearing the conversation Ryder: the slender man is after you Todd:yes, hey arnt't you Ryder from the paw patrol ryder:yes I am and this is Chase chase:hello. Wait a second arent youu the one who survived the murder of 1999 Todd: yes I am and dontt make me remember what happened that day Ryder: dont worry we were also attacked by slender man Ryder then gets a call from farmer yumi ryder: hello Ryder here farmer Yumi: i have a big problem Ryder: what is it then farmer yumi: well each night ivve been hearing strange noises out in the farm. Itss been saying "weree are you Todd" or somthing. todd: I think I know what happening, yumi do you know any thing about the 1999 murder farmer yumi:well yes I do, and why do you ask Todd:because were the murder was were the farm is now farmer yumi:oh my go~ camera then went all static ryder dontt worry farmer yumi well get you. no job is too big no pup is too small. Paw patrol to the lookout. marshall Skye and rockey: ryderss calling as usual Marshall trips and falls on the other pups in the elevator Marshall: sorry pups ( you know what illl skip the job select, ill telll you that all paws are on deck, including Todd to find farmer yumi) CHAPTER 3: The hunt and killing as the pups got to farmer yumis, her barn was smoking. Marshall:somthings burning Ryder Ryder: your right some thing is burning. Look is her barn, Marshall put out the flams Marshall:you got it Ryder sir as marshall was putingg out the flmess, there was a loud scream in the woods, past the corn crops Rubble:wer-were did that come from ryder I think it came from woods past the corn crop. Marsalll stay put we'll be right back. Marshall:ok Ryder Ryder:Skye have you seen anything yet Skye:Nope just a burning barrrrrrrrrrrr~ Just then Ryders phone chrashed. Ryder: oh no. My pup pad chrashe. This is not good Chase: what are we going to do know rdyer. Ryder: we will stick to the plan and find farmer yumi. as they were in the wood, there were strange OX (a.k.a slender marks) paintings on some trees rockey: whatss up with all of the paintings on the trees todd: these paintings are from an ancient native American tribe that worship all slenders. Zuma: wait there are more slenders Todd: yes slender man slender mane slender~ todd was interuppted by a static noise. chase: whatss that sou Todd:shhhhh then they hide in a bush and see what it is. They were blown away on what I they saw. ryder: slenderman ( Ryder whispers ) just then farmer yumi apperedd in thin air saying farmer yumi:GO AWAY FROM THIS THING Just then tenticals shot out of his body and headed up twored Skye s helicopter. The tenticals hit the copter and blown up. Chase: no skye ( saying very loudly that no one can miss. Not even slender man the looked right at chase then Todd next) todd: remember me bich. Imm the one that you left behind . WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? Category:Slender Man Category:Scary Category:Chase Category:Zuma Category:Todd Category:Ryder Category:Marshall Category:Paw Patrol Category:Murder Category:Death Category:Yumi, fermier